


【朝耀】魔法师的塔

by SIYUE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIYUE/pseuds/SIYUE
Summary: 童话梗，部分参照冰之魔物语





	【朝耀】魔法师的塔

**Author's Note:**

> 童话梗，部分参照冰之魔物语

1

在很久很久以前，魔法师在自己的院子里种下一颗苹果树，一年四季树上都挂满红彤彤的苹果。那不是普通的苹果，它们散发出美好的味道，闻一闻灵魂都会被迷醉的飘飘然。

村子里的有人说那颗苹果树是魔树，它不仅一年四季都挂满果实，而且从未减少过，摘下多少都会重新开花结果，不论是严冬还是酷暑都不会腐烂，那果实拥有魔力。

这一年村子里有个妇人怀孕了，她闻到风中那香香甜甜的味道垂涎欲滴，但是近在眼前却又吃不到，有一天她终于忍不住对丈夫说:“亲爱的，那怕只有一次，我也想吃一颗魔树上的苹果。”

“亲爱的，这可不行。”  
农夫感到十分的害怕，魔法师脾气十分的暴躁，没有人敢进入他的领地偷取苹果。  
自那以后妻子像是着了魔一般总是趴在窗台上痴痴地注视着那些美丽的果实，茶饭不思夜不能寐日渐消瘦，做丈夫的不忍心只能冒险去偷取苹果。

妻子十分的开心，苹果比自己想象的味道还要香甜，一大筐苹果两天就吃完了，她再次要丈夫去偷取苹果。有了第一次的成功，丈夫很快地答应，这次摘下更多的苹果。  
但是不论吃多少苹果都无法感到厌倦，它带着不可思议的诱惑，最后妻子除去苹果什么也吃不下。  
农夫没有办法，只能一次又一次地潜入魔法师的森林里偷苹果，最终被魔法师抓住。

“求求您，善良的仁慈的魔法师啊，请您饶恕我吧，我的妻子如果不吃苹果就无法咽下其它的食物，我也是没有办法啊！”

魔法师冷眼看着苦苦哀求的农夫，他不能饶恕这个偷盗者，他说:“那些苹果都是我的宝物，你偷走我的宝物我就应该惩罚你，但是看你也是个可怜人，我就网开一面。”

农夫欣喜地抬起头，一脸感激。

“你有错在先，不给你一点惩罚以后且不是人人都敢偷盗我的宝物。你擅自取走我的宝物，就应该用你最珍贵的东西来换。”

“最珍贵的？是什么？”  
农夫想自己家境贫寒，没有什么珍贵的物品可以和他交换。

 

“你不必知道是什么，到时候我自然会来拿。”  
魔法师微笑道，并且好心地应允，在孩子出生前可以无限制地采摘苹果。

 

第二年夏天妇人生下一个漂亮可爱的男婴，夫妻两人将他视为珍宝，这时农夫忽然想起来魔法师的话，这孩子是他的珍宝，他舍不得将他送给魔法师，于是他连夜带着妻子逃离村子。  
在马车驶到村口时，魔法师已经等候在那里。

“你擅自偷取我的苹果也就罢了，竟然还想违背自己的诺言，今天我不仅要带走你的孩子，还要杀死你们，让所有人都只知道欺骗我会有怎样的结果。”  
魔法师用他优雅的嗓音缓缓地说着可怕的话，拿出魔杖来结束这对贪心夫妇的生命。

“不，请您饶恕我们的罪孽吧，善良的仁慈的魔法师大人，只要你肯放过我们，这孩子您就带走吧，我们永远也不会回来找他。”  
夫妇两人跪在地上苦苦地哀求，请求他的宽恕，双手奉上自己的孩子。

魔法师看见襁褓中可爱的婴儿，婴儿睁开眼睛看着他，那双琥珀色的眼睛可爱迷人，于是魔法师心情大好决定饶恕这对贪婪自私的父母。

 

十八年后

“听说王子后天会来这里巡视。”

“真的吗？天啊，没想到我们有机会见到王子！据说他长得高大帅气，勇敢机智，风度翩翩……”

“唉，不要做白日梦，王子只会娶公主，和我们这种平民百姓家的女儿怎么会有交集，灰姑娘只是童话故事。”

亚瑟在蛋糕店里听见一旁的少女兴奋地谈论着有关王子的话题，他只是随意听听并没有在意，现在亚瑟苦恼地想除了蛋糕还应该有一件怎样的生日礼物。他的孩子喜欢什么样的礼物喃，珍贵的宝石，漂亮的衣服，不不不，这些俗套的东西家里已经堆成小山了，也没见他多喜欢，可能是从未离开过高塔的他不明白这些财宝拥有的价值。

“先生，您的蛋糕做好了。”  
店员将精美的包装盒递给魔法师，一脸职业性的笑容推荐,“我们这里还有最新款的玩偶，最近十分受年轻女孩们的欢迎！用来做生日礼物是最好的。”

“布偶？”  
亚瑟这才注意到在一旁的货架上整齐地摆放着许多巨大的动物布偶，有熊有鲸鱼海豚等，都十分可爱。虽然不知道他喜欢那种，但是亚瑟决定买一个。

 

王耀捧着书本坐在窗前，偶尔和落在窗台上的鸟儿交谈几句。他和亚瑟一起住在高塔里，很高很高的巨塔，他俯瞰而下只有一片郁郁葱葱的茂密森林和远处蜿蜒的河流，河岸两旁是人类建造的繁华城市，他每天都看见那红瓦白墙的美丽城市，双足却始终没有能踏足。  
耀生活空间只限于塔顶的房间，除了偶尔停留在窗台上的小鸟，他所认识的有生命的事物就只有魔法师。有时候他会不解地问，为什么自己不能离开这里，亚瑟说外面的人类既自私贪婪又恶毒，耀没必要涉足污秽的陆地。  
王耀是绝对相信亚瑟的话，他不会说谎骗人。

今天是他十八岁的生日，亚瑟一大早就出去，虽然他想最好的礼物是亚瑟能够在家里陪他一整天。

“耀，我回来了，把你的头发放下来吧！”  
他听见亚瑟的声音时十分高兴地将头发放下去，亚瑟在他的头发上施了魔法，当头发放下去时就会落到地面。  
亚瑟提着精美的蛋糕盒子还带回来了一只巨大的熊布偶。  
“这是送你的生日礼物，喜欢吗？”

王耀接过熊布偶说非常的喜欢，那巨大的布偶比他还要高，柔软的身体抱起来十分的舒服。

 

“许个愿望吧，耀！”  
亚瑟点燃蜡烛后说，似乎每一年王耀都会许愿，愿望都是要和亚瑟永远在一起之类，关于两个人。

王耀乖巧地点点头，他闭上眼睛许下心中的愿望。

亚瑟看着他的模样，就算十八岁他还是纯洁的像个孩子，因为自己自私地将他关在高塔里，将他和这个污秽的世界隔绝开，亚瑟想这样做是绝对正确的。

 

“许了什么样的愿望？”

“不告诉你。”

2

 

王耀的唇舌间留下的不仅有甜腻的奶油味，还有苹果醉人的芬芳气息。

“耀，你今天又吃苹果了？”  
亚瑟放开那被吻的红艳的唇，王耀迷迷糊糊地点头，他还沉溺于对方带来的感觉里，伸手捧住亚瑟的脸主动吻了上去。他喜欢和亚瑟接吻，在舌尖缓缓地舔舐他的齿列时得到了热情的回应，亚瑟吸吮着他的唇舌，带来一种麻痹的快感，炙热的呼吸在纠缠，过于安静的空间里亲吻发出的声响也变得清晰起来。

这种关系是从几个月以前开始的，以往在王耀的世界里没有情欲的存在，但当他们第一次亲吻拥抱后，他开始迷恋亚瑟的身体，小时候他喜欢亚瑟温暖的怀抱，而现在沉溺于快感中的身体颤抖，被欲望吞噬，兴奋害羞。

 

亚瑟解开前襟的盘扣，他喜欢王耀的皮肤，是温润的象牙色，他的指尖迷恋地滑过锁骨。他的手指像是带着特殊魔法一般，抚摸过的地方都泛滥起酥麻感，在他的注视下，乳尖慢慢的发硬挺立起来。

“耀，舒服吗？”  
亚瑟问，现在他眼里的王耀肌肤染上情色的绯红，双目弥漫着雾气，他的唇瓣因为刚才的吸吮艳丽，让人想要再一次含住品尝。亚瑟看见身后的奶油蛋糕后不怀好意地笑了，他取来了一些涂抹在恋人的嘴唇上，沾满奶油的手指探入王耀的口腔里，将奶油涂抹在他的舌头上，指间逗弄他的舌根。  
“唔...”  
王耀不满地皱眉，亚瑟的手指在口腔里蛮横的搅动，使得他无法顺利的吞咽下唾液，和着融化的奶油从嘴角流出来，打湿了脸颊。

“耀，不能浪费哟！”  
始作俑者温柔地说着，低头舔食他脸颊上香甜的液体，另一只手熟练地解开剩下的扣子，将他的衣裤一起褪下。

不论做过多少次，王耀总是会感到有些羞涩，在明亮灯光中他的躯体毫无保留地暴露出来，而亚瑟那火热的眼神正一寸寸地吞噬着他的身体。  
亚瑟的手指沾满奶油抚摸他的躯体，涂抹在每一寸皮肤上，甚至是覆盖住胸前的乳首，原本冰冷的奶油在体温的作用下融化，变得更加的粘稠。  
“现在耀看起来香甜可口。”  
亚瑟对于自己的杰作十分的满意，语气暧昧地问:“我从什么地方开始吃喃，耀看起来一处比一处可口。”

王耀难为情的别过头，却还是听到亚瑟的轻笑声，他的舌尖舔过乳头四周，奶油融化，舌面按压着乳珠，又含住吸咬，双手滑下来分开他紧闭的双腿，抚摸他细腻敏感的内侧肌肤，指尖向上移动时轻轻地滑过球体，这样的举动引的王耀一颤，向魔法师投来湿润的目光。  
熟悉的快感越来越强烈，他感受着身体的热度正随着亚瑟的抚摸亲吻吸吮而攀升，他咬住乳首拉扯，牙齿咬住乳首的刺激让他呻呤出声。  
他弓起腰身，下体更加的贴近亚瑟的手心，半勃起的茎身被握住，在粘稠的奶油润滑下撸动。

“耀，腿在张开一些。”  
亚瑟将他推到在餐桌上后温柔地说，对方虽然害羞但还是将双腿打开把自己私密的部位暴露出来。亚瑟笑着说乖孩子，他绿色的眼瞳正静静的注视着自己握在手里的器官，因为少有性事它的颜色很浅，形状美好，抹上去的奶油将它染上一层油亮的色泽。顶端已经冒出浊液，他的指尖搔刮皱褶，将液体抹开，又按压着前端，这样的刺激引起王耀更加激烈的反应，他发出惊喘，腰部浮动起来。

“舒服吗？”  
他忍不住压上去，对上那双琥珀色的眼瞳问，他喜欢耀的眼睛，那么美丽明亮的色彩，他情不自禁地亲吻他的睫毛，舔吻眼窝里的薄汗。他的鼻尖抵住被汗水湿润沾满奶油的柔软肌肤，嗅着耀的味道，他的身体散发魔果诱人的芬芳。  
耀还在母亲的子宫里就开始吸食魔果的力量，那个妇人足够贪婪，无法抑制住口腹之欲，所以对于魔果的依赖越发的严重，而现在...他注视着王耀沉溺于欲海中的模样，在心里那样期待着他永远也不会知晓真相，永远依赖自己，他漂亮的孩子的世界里只有自己就好。

“亚瑟，给我...”  
因为亚瑟的失神而得不到更多刺激的王耀有些不满，现在他的身体一片炽热，膨胀的器官急切的想要宣泄出来，肠壁一阵瘙痒的感觉。他想要亚瑟插进去，用他粗硬的器官填充摩擦.....

“要什么？”  
亚瑟笑着问，看见王耀脸颊上的绯红又加深几分，他手上的动作却是慢条斯理，带来轻微的刺激，这种力道压根就无法满足王耀的渴求。  
“说出来我就给你。”

王耀看着魔法师一脸恶作剧的笑容，心里感到羞耻而又生气。  
他伸手拉住亚瑟的领口，将唇用力地重叠上去咬住亚瑟的下唇，感觉对方微微的皱眉后笑起来。移开时王耀满意地看着亚瑟唇瓣上的牙印，在魔法师生气前伸出艳丽的舌尖温柔的舔抚，他的手移下来隔着布料抚摸，那里已经撑起一块。他和亚瑟交换着吻，两人的唇舌难舍难分，相互交融的唾液，舌头相互摩擦发出啧啧的水声。

王耀在亚瑟的手离开自己的身体时感到不满，身体一片燥热，迫切的想要得到释放。他们结束绵长的吻，分开时两人的唇舌间拉出暧昧的银丝，口腔内黏黏糊糊的一片，他微张着湿润的双唇发出一声又一声压抑的喘息。  
手指有些凌乱的解开亚瑟的皮带扣，动作急切的拉开裤链，探入内裤里握住已经昂扬的炙热，在抚摸过顶端时发现他的龟头已经被精液湿润了，于是王耀抬起眉眼来对他露出一抹艳丽的笑。

亚瑟已经完全勃起，因为他的抚摸他的亲吻，王耀这时感到一丝满足，不止是自己的身体需要他的抚慰，同样的亚瑟的身体也渴求自己。  
王耀替他撸动的速度越来越快，器官在他的手心里膨胀到极限，掌心细嫩的肌肤清楚地感受到亚瑟的肉棒上突起的经脉，他被情欲所侵占的脑海迷迷糊糊地回想着亚瑟会怎样做。  
指腹按压顶端，揉捏下面鼓胀的球体，他这样做时魔法师的呼吸也开始凌乱。

“耀，自己扩张一下。乖孩子，沾上香甜的奶油，慢慢的将手指插进去。”  
亚瑟用低哑的嗓音说，注视着耀纤长的手指抠挖一块奶油，慢慢地靠近自己的后穴，在将奶油抹在入口处，用指腹按压之后手指滑入紧密的甬道内。  
他全身都染上动人的颜色，沉溺于情欲中的大脑热乎乎的，他忘记羞耻，服从亚瑟的每一个指令。  
因为奶油的润滑，他的手指能够轻易的进出，而后他在亚瑟的命令下将更多的奶油带入自己的身体，肠壁变的柔软，他加入第二根手指，慢慢的拉扯着扩张。  
敏感的甬道受到摩擦慢慢的升腾起一股热流，累积到前方。  
王耀放入第三根手指时依旧不满足，空虚内部希望渴求更加粗硬的东西。他湿润的眼睛望向站在一旁的魔法师，亚瑟正着迷地注视着他的一举一动，平日里高雅纯洁的孩子现在就像一个饥渴的荡妇一般，他自慰时发出的声响，他渴望的眼神，从艳丽双唇间溢出的呻呤...  
亚瑟爱极他现在的模样，只是看着自己的性器就膨胀的发痛。

“亚瑟...啊...给我...”  
王耀说着，身体里每一个细胞都在渴望，他甚至抛开所有的羞耻去看那男人勃起的紫黑巨物，他的感到口干舌燥，伸出舌头舔湿自己的唇。  
那是无意识的挑逗，更是致命的诱惑，亚瑟再也无法忍耐身体里强烈的冲动，他急切地脱下自己的衣服，上前拥抱住诱人的躯体，狠狠地吻上红艳的唇舌，用力地将他的舌尖吸入口中。  
“唔”  
快要被吻的无法呼吸的王耀微微的皱起眉头，亚瑟拉扯着他的手臂环上自己厚实的肩膀，双手揉弄着细致的屁瓣，在上面留下红痕。  
他搂住诱人的躯体将他从桌面移开时，王耀的双腿夹紧他强壮的腰身，这样紧贴的体位使得两人的性器相互摩擦，身体因这激烈的快感而颤抖起来。

亚瑟将他的身体往上移动，调节体位让自己的的龟头卡进他的股沟，滑动着坚硬的顶部对准那个令人销魂的入口滑入。顶端开拓着柔软的肠壁，缓慢地摩擦着肉壁深入，直到进入深处。

湿热的肠壁紧紧地裹住性器，让亚瑟舒服的想要叹息，在深吸一次敏感的舌头后放开被吻的红肿的唇，不给他任何喘息的机会，他将肉棒退出然后又猛力深插，腹部撞击到他的身体发生声响来。

“啊！”  
王耀的敏感点被按压住，他扬起头发出动人的叫声，亚瑟并没有退出来，而是用龟头持续的重重地压住哪一点研磨。在这样的攻击下原本就频临极限的王耀无法承受，快感如潮水一般袭来，吞噬着他的躯体，他的每一个细胞都在颤抖，张开的唇发出一串串惊喘。他下腹抽搐，性器的顶端射出大量的白浊，沾湿他们的小腹。  
身后的甬道因为高潮而收缩着肠壁，亚瑟感到那细嫩的肉壁不停吸按着着自己的肉棒，深处有一股吸力正在猛烈的吸吮他敏感的顶端，引诱他的爆发。

“宝贝，好舒服。”  
亚瑟赞叹着，但是沉溺在高潮余韵中的王耀脑海里一片空白，任由亚瑟摆弄他绵软无力的身体，他的脸色潮红，沾染泪痕，琥珀色的眼瞳因高潮失焦。  
“耀，好美，你现在漂亮的模样只有我能看见，你是属于我的！知道吗？”

王耀很难明白他在说什么，只是迷糊地看着那张熟悉的面孔，而他现在那充满独占欲的眼神是自己陌生的，甚至让他害怕。

“说你属于我，耀，说你属于我，我会给你想要的一切。”

在亚瑟有些焦虑的催促下，王耀随他的愿望说:“我只属于你，亚瑟，我只属于你。”

“要记住，是永远。”  
亚瑟说着，下身开始摆动起来，在将肉棒拉到只有余下龟头还卡在其中的深度后全根没入，粗硬的器官用力地摩擦着高潮过后敏感的内壁，引得王耀的身体颤粟起来。

 

王耀的背脊接触到冰冷的桌面，他抬眼看着压在自己上方的亚瑟，紧密的甬道正含着他的炙热，那种温度仿佛能把自己内部细嫩的肌肤烫伤，他的皮肤沁出汗水来，和原本的奶油融合在一起，蒸发出一股奇异的味道。  
身体又被热浪席卷着，亚瑟的手指夹住红肿的肉粒拉扯揉搓，被刺激的有些过了，那种带着细微刺痛的快感令他觉得不太舒服。他记得刚刚亚瑟已经射在自己的体内，炙热的精液射在敏感点上，那时极度敏感的自己射出第二次。  
噗嗤噗嗤的水声与皮肉拍打所发出的啪啪声在安静的房间交织出淫靡的乐曲，耀感觉有些累后穴因为过度的摩擦而充血红肿，当亚瑟整根没入时觉得自己快被撑破一般。他的意识无法集中，偶尔被撞到极乐的一点也只能发出沙哑的叫喊。而亚瑟有力撞击着他的身体，仿佛不知疲倦般耸动着腰身。  
“亚瑟，我难受。”  
王耀说着，推抵着亚瑟的肩膀。

“马上就好！”  
亚瑟咬牙说着，他还没有发泄，也不想发泄出来，温暖柔软的包裹，如同丝绸细滑触感的肌肤...他一点也不想就此结束这场令人沉醉的欢爱。  
他的手滑下来握住那因为连续发泄两次后疲软的性器，抚摸撸动，王耀因此皱眉，就算身体已经疲惫的使不上任何一丝力气，但是在亚瑟执拗的刺激下，茎身还是慢慢的肿胀。  
亚瑟满意这样的反应，他低下头亲吻王耀皱起的眉心，又含住耳珠轻咬，耀的耳朵是最为敏感的，当他往耳心里吹着热气时他的身体再次兴奋地颤抖起来。  
手里的性器再次完全的勃起，亚瑟满意地吻吻他的唇，感受着他身体慢慢攀升的热度。  
“最后一次。”  
他说着原本停止的分身又开始律动，刮蹭他颤抖的内壁，他抽插时原本射在里面的精液不时地被挤压出来，连浓密都耻毛也被打湿。

王耀在感受到对方依然精神十足时有些抱怨他精力过剩，而自己只想睡觉，原本昏沉的头脑里想着怎样快些结束这场性事。他抬起虚软的大腿，将足心按压在亚瑟的腰侧，以柔和的力道按压软肉。亚瑟到抽一口凉气，王耀看着他的表情带着一丝浅笑，他可不想被折腾一晚上。以以往的经验，他开始刺激亚瑟，纤细的十指按压他结实的胸肌，连胸口暗红都肉粒一起揉搓。

“有进步。”  
亚瑟发出低哑的笑声，身下的冲撞却越发的凶狠起来，他享受着对方那青涩的技巧，笨措的服务，心里去异常的满足。他的手指滑过耀的脸颊，在次吻上去，口腔内粘稠唾液再次相互交换，他的舌面摩擦着王耀敏感的口腔，拉着他不安分的手往下探去，引导他的手指去抚触黏答答的交合处。

“亚瑟...”  
王耀因为第一次这样用手去抚摸而感到羞涩，但是亚瑟却按住他不让他退回去，调整角度继续顶入的动作。  
深处的柔软在亚瑟执拗的撞击研磨下再次泛起一种酸软的感觉，每当他的顶端顶住敏感点时王耀的呻呤里带上哭腔。  
他的双腿在这样的冲击下无力的摇晃，软绵绵的身体任由对方掠夺。  
呼吸都在他的冲击下变的困难，他的眼窝里满是生理泪水，无法合上的嘴角挂着银丝。亚瑟注视着那张混乱的漂亮面孔，感到十分满足，彻底的占有主导他的感官。  
再一次王耀在从后穴被填满的快感中前端达到高潮，射出稀薄的精液，身后的蜜穴痉挛，肉壁收缩用力的绞紧体内的炙热。  
亚瑟被他的肉穴吸咬的头皮发麻。

“不...啊嗯...”

亚瑟看着他迷乱地摇头，腰身无力地扭动后缩，想要逃避他的侵犯，亚瑟伸手握住他的细腰，固定他的身体再次抽送起来。这样的姿势下，亚瑟低头就能看见那被摩擦的红肿的穴口正含住自己紫黑色的肉棒，边缘出沾满混合着奶油的精液，他白嫩的屁瓣被拍的发红，大腿内侧的皮肤上是刚才自己留下的痕迹。  
亚瑟感受小腹一紧，性器膨胀前端酸麻，他沉下腰身，再次抵住处柔软喷射出精液。在射精之后脑海里短暂的空白，他感到十分的舒服，不论是肉体还是心灵都得到满足。  
在平复呼吸后他抽出性器，灌满甬道内的白浊不停地流出，而红肿的穴口颤微着收缩，似乎是要将液体挽留在身体里。  
他伸手紧紧抱起王耀虚软的身体，怀里的人昏昏欲睡，半掩的眼眸里满是疲惫。

“要清理干净才能睡，不然会生病的。”

 

听见亚瑟这么说王耀不满地说:“谁弄脏的谁清洗。”

“好，知道了。”  
亚瑟宠溺的微笑，亲吻他的眉心。  
王耀在心中不满地埋怨道急色鬼，恶魔。

 

3

“殿下，我们还是不要去，遇到危险怎么办。”  
骑士小心翼翼地劝说王子，他可没有把握能够劝阻任性的王子殿下。在城里听见关于魔法师与塔中美人的传闻，王子殿下热血沸腾，幻想一出英雄救美的大戏。  
这可苦了骑士，要是王子出意外自己怎么向国王向全国人民交代。

“文森特，你怎么总是这么胆小怕事。”  
阿尔弗雷德说着怀疑他王国第一英勇骑士的美名是怎么得来的，文森特谨小慎微的性格令人厌恶。

“您的身份尊贵，不应该为一介平民将自己置于险境。”  
魔法师的森林近在眼前，他们已经看见传说中的塔，它如同支撑着天空的巨人，雄伟恢宏。偶尔从森林里吹来的风还带着甜甜的果香，这一切都和传说中一样，文森特不禁打个哆嗦。

 

“已经到了，文森特你就不要再说些没用的。”  
阿尔驻足遥望，那一片翠绿充满生命力的美丽森林可不像传说中那么阴深可怕，此时灿烂的阳光散落下来，将一切都染上温暖的光晕，一副人间至美风景。

“听说森林里有很多魔法阵，走进去之后就会迷失方向，被困死”  
文森特再次重申它的可怕之处不是在外面能够看见的，美丽的外在只是迷惑。

“是么？”  
阿尔露出阳光灿烂的笑容说:“其实我还没有迷路过。”

“殿下？”

“好了，文森特，你不要像个老妈子一样唠唠叨叨的，那个狗屁魔法师hero我三拳两脚就能解决掉。”  
王子信心满满地说道，“生为王子，我怎么能坐视自己的子民被邪恶之人折磨喃，可怜的美少女，不要慌你的王子你的hero马上就来救你了！”

文森特无奈地叹息，看来是无法阻止了，只能祈求上帝保佑他的王子殿下能够平安无事。

 

森林里有一条蜿蜒的用石头和木板铺垫成的小道，他们走了半个小时便来到苹果树下，果然如传说中那样，上面挂满红彤彤的苹果，香味扑鼻而来让人垂涎欲滴。  
文森特忍不住诱惑想要伸手去摘取那诱人的果实近在眼前，只要自己伸出手就能获得。

“文森特，你冷静一点。”  
王子的声音拉回骑士的神智，他回过头痴痴地笑着说:“的确是啊，殿下，我不应该在没有告知主人的情况下摘取。”

 

“文森特，擦掉你的口水，你现在这模样实在是恶心。”  
王子一脸严肃地说:  
“这果实有毒，只要吃下去就会从精神上依赖它，成为它的奴隶，我曾在国师的秘密宝典上看见过，这是魔果。那个死老头藏起来不要任何人看的书，我偷偷地看过。”

“什么？”  
文森特惊出一身冷汗，他抬起头来说:“可是，它是如此的，如此的可爱啊！”

 

王子说着皱眉，他记得书上记载这种魔树在远古时带来灾难，后来国王下令将它们全部焚烧，没有想到这里会有。  
想必那位妇人是被这种味道诱惑了，以致于后来失去心爱的孩子。

“殿下，我们还是回去吧。”  
文森特四处望了望，原本充满阳光的温暖森林忽然诡异阴冷起来，王子那一脸严肃的表情让他背脊发凉。

 

阿尔弗雷德的目光投向高塔，他想这事越来越有意思，原本他以为只是一个夸大的传说。危险的气息从不能阻挠他的脚步，而是诱惑他前进。

 

王耀听见陌生的声音，从塔底传来，他好奇地探出头来向下望去，看见两个细小的人影，在这么高的距离他看不清楚来人的模样。

“小姐，请问可以让我上来吗？”

那个人还在用力的叫喊，但是亚瑟说过，他不在家时不能放下头发让任何人进来，虽然他在家时也没有任何人进来。  
“亚瑟说过人类很可怕，我不要理他好了。”  
王耀这样自言自语地说道，决定不去理会私自闯入的陌生人，可是他心里还是有点好奇。

 

“殿下，那位小姐好像不愿意理你咦？”  
文森特提醒，因为“她”探出头看了一眼之后就慌慌张张地缩进去，连原本开启的窗严严实实地关上了。

“我明白的，那个邪恶的魔法师一定整天折磨她，不允许她和陌生人来往。”  
王子说着挽起了衣袖。

“殿下，您该不会想爬上去吧？”

“你知道我最喜欢挑战极限的。文森特你就在这里等我，不然你长这么可怕，把那位小姐吓着了可不好。”

“可...”  
在唠叨的骑士说出一大堆危险的理由前，阿尔已经徒手攀爬一大截，好在这座巨大的塔时代久远，用岩石堆砌而成，有足够的缝隙让他着力攀爬。

 

“美丽的小姐，请不要害怕，我的名叫阿尔弗雷德.f.琼斯，是这个国家的王子。我来到这个城市视察民情，听说十八年前你被魔法师从父母身边夺走囚禁在这里，我想作为王子我不能坐视自己的子民深陷苦难。”

王耀看着眼前的陌生人少年，他自称王子，耀想起在书上看见过这个词汇，国王的儿子被称为王子，一生下来就拥有权利与财富，将来会成为这个国家的主人。  
除了了解到他的身份，耀对其它一头雾水，什么邪恶的魔法师，亲生父母，囚禁，还有他是男的，不是什么小姐。

 

阿尔注视着他的表情，从起初见到自己时的惊讶到后来的懵懂在到现在他似乎有些生气，阿尔觉得这位小姐真的很漂亮，王国里少见这样拥有浓厚东方血统的人，他的头发长及脚踝，如同丝绸一般，他的皮肤洁白五官精致，一双琥珀色的眼瞳十分的动人，身材也纤细，就是胸实在是太平坦了，要是丰满一些就完美了。

“小姐，难道你是哑巴。”  
在沉默了许久之后阿尔问。

“你才是哑巴，亚瑟说不能和陌生人说话。”  
王耀说着，发现自己已经犯错了。

“我已经自我介绍完毕，只要你告诉我你的名字我们就不在是陌生人。”  
阿尔露出阳光灿烂的笑容，说.:“作为礼貌，请你告我你的名字吧，美丽的小姐。”

“我叫王耀，还有我不是女孩子。”

“唉”阿尔这才意识到对方的嗓音温润，但是的确不像女孩子那样尖细，不好意思地说了对不起。

 

“亚瑟他那么温柔怎么可能做这样的事，就算别人窃取他的苹果。”  
王耀在从阿尔那里听完事情的经过后感到十分生气，亚瑟他可是一个温柔大度，十分具有绅士风度的魔法师，怎么会做抢人家的孩子这样残忍的事。  
“这个传说也不对啊，被抢走的是女孩，但是我不是，就凭这一点也能证明那是你道听途说的谣言蜚语。我们不愿意和城里的人类来往，大家不了解我们所以有很多猜疑和不实的谣言，这也能理解。”

“可是，这对夫妇现在还住在城里，因为失去自己的孩子十八年来每日每夜都生活在痛苦悔恨中，他们也有东方古国的血统，这和你很像。”

“你见过他们吗？”

“没有。”

“那既然不是亲耳所闻亲眼所见，你怎么能够肯定这是真的。”  
王耀看见王子有些动摇的神情笑着说:“我知道你也是好心，但是亚瑟他没有虐待我，他很温柔，小时候我的父母死于一场蔓延整个王国的大瘟疫，他救了我并悉心抚养，我很感激他很爱他，所以请你告诉那些人，不要污蔑亚瑟。”

“等等，耀.。”  
阿尔忽然一脸疑惑地问:“他说十八年前你的父母死于瘟疫，那场瘟疫发生在这个城市里吗？”

“嗯。”  
王耀点头。

“耀，我可以告诉你，自从塞提斯成为王国国师的这三十年，整个王国都没有发生过瘟疫，因为他的药学系魔法可以治愈一切病症，消灭可怕的瘟疫。”  
虽然阿尔这么说，但是王耀依然不相信。于是王子说:“我会拜托市长帮忙寻找你的父母，在有足够的证据之后再来拜访。耀，你难道不想去外面的世界吗？一辈子被禁在这么狭小的空间里。如果我真正爱一个人，就不会把他囚禁在与世隔绝的高塔里，强行剥夺别人的自由，那太恶毒太自私，就算以爱的名义也不可被原谅。”

 

王耀一整天都很苦恼，他不愿意相信阿尔的话，但是王子那样说时他心里有些难受起来，他想出去，看看外面的世界，但是亚瑟一直都不愿意满足他这个理所当然的愿望，这种渴求被压抑太久。

“耀，你怎么了？”  
亚瑟看着心不在焉的王耀问，王耀抱住魔法师，将头埋进他的胸膛。

“怎么了？这么大可不能再像个孩子一样撒娇。”  
亚瑟高兴地说着，伸手轻轻地抚摸他的背脊，他喜欢耀对他撒娇。

“亚瑟，你是个好人对不对？”

“我是个邪恶的魔法师，大家都这么说。”

“亚瑟真的邪恶到抢夺别人的孩子吗？”  
王耀抬头，静静地注视着他，他的表情认真起来，这种认真让王耀觉得不安。

“你听谁说的？”  
亚瑟严厉地责问:“我不在的时候你是不是放人进来了？”

“我只是随口乱说的，你怎么了？脸色好难看。”  
王耀有些紧张起来，亚瑟的表情好可怕。

“那如果你真是我抢来的，你会不会恨我？”

“我不知道，在这世上我最喜欢亚瑟，因为我的世界里也只有亚瑟。”

 

“那意思是遇到其他人就不一定了。”

“我不知道。”  
他诚实地回答，心里想起阿尔的笑容，他的确很可爱，自己也喜欢他。

 

“不要胡思乱想。”  
亚瑟说着吻吻他的额头，但当他的吻落在唇角时王耀别开脸低声呢喃道:“我腰痛。”

 

4

 

王耀恍恍惚惚地看着自己遥望无数个日夜的城市，现在他的双足踏在热闹的街道上。

 

今天早上亚瑟出门后不久阿尔就来了， 他找到传闻中丢失孩子的夫妇。  
王耀是相信亚瑟的，但是忍不住内心小小的好奇，在它的驱使下他跟随阿尔离开高塔，来到以前只能远远眺望见的城镇里。王耀感到有些害怕，他从来没有见过这么多不同的面容，从未进入喧哗的街市里，他又感到惊奇兴奋，他目不暇接地注视着那些书页上描绘的事物。这就是塔以外的世界，违背亚瑟意愿偷偷踏出高塔的罪恶感此刻烟消云散，他被眼前新奇的事物深深吸引。

“阿尔，我不想去见他们，我偷偷出来亚瑟他会生气的，还怀疑他。”  
王耀在临近夫妇的裁缝店时开始退缩，怀疑亚瑟太过分，从有记忆开始亚瑟总是宠爱他呵护他，十八年的时间感受的爱不会是虚假的。

“你害怕了，你不是深信你心爱的魔法师既温柔又善良吗？那你为什么要害怕，你不想帮他消除这个谣言，还他清白吗？如果他真是一个好人你害怕什么？”  
阿尔笑着说:“其实你害怕知道他的真面目，那算了，不勉强，我陪你回去，要是你心甘情愿一辈子生活在与世隔绝的狭小空间里，陪着你自以为是好人的亚瑟过日子我没权反对。”  
阿尔说着无奈地耸耸肩。

“谁怕了，亚瑟他不是坏人！”  
王耀激动地大声说，他现在就要去看看，究竟什么人敢这样污蔑亚瑟。

“既然如此，那我们就去吧。”  
阿尔阴谋得逞般露出笑容，拉着王耀向目的地进发。

 

“妈妈真的是鬼迷心窍才会贪图果实的美味，因此失去你，孩子原谅妈妈。”  
王耀任由妇人将自己抱在怀里哭泣，她痛苦地忏悔，为失去自己孩子而心碎。站在后面，那个被称之为父亲的中年男人满面泪痕，心痛地看着他。

“殿下求求您，一定要救救我的孩子，我们会竭尽所能的报答您的恩德。”  
父亲给王子跪下来，这些年来他们一直思念着自己的孩子，却又无力从魔法师手中将孩子救出。现在孩子长大了就站在他面前，如果他能够回到自己的身边那该是一件多么幸福的事。

“生为王子，保护每一个子民是我的责职。”  
王子一脸正义凛然地说道，他看见被妇人抱在怀里的王耀，一脸苍白，他的心里一定很难过，被最信任的人欺骗了十八年。

“耀，你在这里做什么？”  
优雅的嗓音从门口传来，魔法师无声无息的出现，他那双绿色的眼睛里满是愤怒，冷冷地扫过屋子里的人类，那对贪婪胆小的夫妇，还有那个傻瓜王子，前几日他巡查时亚瑟见过，难怪当时就觉得这张脸十分讨厌。

“魔法师！”  
夫妇两人恐惧的惊呼，紧紧地抱住自己的孩子，这一次他们想要守护自己的孩子。

“邪恶的魔法师，现在马上离开这里，本王子面前不许你胡作非为。”  
王子拔出宝剑，但是魔法师却无视他，转而将愤怒的目光投向夫妇，冷冷地问:  
“你们当时答应过我什么？”

“那是因为你当时要杀死我们...”

“是啊，你们口口声声说耀比你们的生命还重要，但是却苦苦哀求我的饶恕，甚至不惜双手奉上自己的孩子。”  
亚瑟冷笑地问:“现在，你们有什么资格告诉他是他的亲生父母。”

“但是他们的确是我的亲生父母对不对？亚瑟。”  
一直沉默的王耀开口问:“当时，他们也不愿意把我给你对不对？”

 

“是。但是那是因为...”

“因为我的父亲窃取了院子里的苹果，你就能狠心的抢夺别人的孩子吗？亚瑟，不觉得做的太过分了吗？那些苹果对你而言只不过是观赏物，但是你却因此要人拿自己的孩子来偿还，这样太过分了？”  
王耀气愤地说着，亚瑟的眼神从开始的不可思议到现在的冰冷，魔法师冷笑着说:“你是在说我狠毒么？我的确不是个好人，是你自己那么认定而已。”

“......”

 

你会回来的，很快会回来，然后哭着求我要你，你和你的父母没什么区别。  
王耀想着昨天亚瑟说着的话心脏就刺痛起来，自己做错事还那样，至少应该为自己十八年的谎言道歉啊，他会考虑原谅，可是亚瑟转身就离开。

“耀，你手里的是面包不是那个魔法师。”  
阿尔好心地提醒，不然面包还没进嘴里他就捏成渣了。

“我知道。”  
王耀说着狠狠地咬一口，他看见盘子里的苹果，红彤彤的苹果，他拿起一个在鼻尖嗅了嗅，香味不对。  
“阿尔，有没有别的苹果，味道闻起来比这个香甜的？”

“这个已经是上等货了。”

“但是和院子里的苹果一点也不像，无法引起我的食欲。”  
王耀将苹果放下来，阿尔一脸错愣地问:“耀，你吃了森林里那棵树上的果实？”

“对啊，味道很美，我从小时候就十分喜欢吃。”

“是吗？”  
阿尔想起魔法师说的话，是的，王耀不可能离开他，不是因为什么情感，因为魔果的毒已经渗进他的躯体里，无法戒除。  
“耀，明天和我一起回王宫吧，你在这里也不安全，我答应过你的父母要保护你。”

王耀有一瞬间的迟疑，他不想离开这里，也不想离开亚瑟，虽然得知真相觉得气愤，但是亚瑟只要道歉他就会原谅他，然后像以前一样一起生活。

 

阿尔不得不推迟回宫的行程，在第四天时文森特请来国师塞提斯。

“听文森特说你这小子又到处惹事生非。”  
塞提斯无奈地说，魔法师，亚瑟.柯克兰，那家伙魔力很强脾气古怪，他不想和这种难对付的角色有牵扯，偏偏王子殿下又冲进人家的地盘上演一出英雄救美的大戏。

 

“哈哈哈，我是hero，正义的守护者嘛！”  
阿尔大笑着说，那个魔法师多难对付还不是问题，这两天王耀完全没有食欲，总是将自己关在房间里不出来，他的脸色苍白的让人担心，他想救他可不想害死他。

“关于魔果...”

“我先去看看你的美人吧。”  
塞提斯咬牙说，“魔果没你想的那么简单。”

 

亚瑟心烦意乱地来回踱步，已经第五天了，如果耀再不回来就很危险。他的目光落在那红艳的果实上，最初他也是为收集稀有物而种植魔树，魔果能够作为引子配出许多种类神奇的魔法药水，还有许多神奇的功效。但是他没有想到会被人类窥视，窃取，最后阴错阳差的得到王耀，在养育那个孩子的过程中又萌发他嘲笑的不屑的人类才会有的虚幻爱情。这一切都发生，自己当时一定是鬼迷心窍才会给他魔果，甚至那样坏心眼的算计着就算有一天他知道真相也会因为对魔果的依赖无法离开自己，背叛是致命的...  
现在看来，王耀是打算死也不回到他身边，在时间的流逝中亚瑟忽然之间意识到这一点，亚瑟懊恼抓着头发低声咒骂道:“笨蛋，那天好好解释他一定就心软回来，也不用到现在他连魔果的事也知道，耀一定不会原凉我，都是那个该死的笨蛋王子......我一定要活刮了他的皮！”  
魔法师握紧拳头狠狠地说:“阿尔弗雷德，咋们走着瞧。”

 

“不可能，亚瑟怎么会做这样的事？”  
王耀看着一脸严肃的国师，他不像在说谎，而且这些天自己的确感到十分难受。

“我没有骗你，虽然说你和他生活很多年一定感情深厚，这样的事实让你很难接受，但是你想想就会明白从最初开始食用这种果实以后的时间...”

“一直都会想去吃，怎么也不会觉得腻味。”  
王耀这样说，他想起来自己第一次食用这种果实是在十年前，亚瑟最初是拒绝的，但是后来还是摘回来，那之后每天都会摘回来。

“你的母亲只是暂时性的食用魔果，然而你却长年食用，它已经改变你的体质，现在的你已经不再是人类。”

“什么？”

“魔果的力量慢慢的改变体质，现在的你虽然没有特殊的力量，但是你会以这样的状态活很久很久，前提是你必须照常食用魔果。如果没有魔果，你会在一个月之内死去。”

 

“您的意思我明白了，我如果想活着就必须回亚瑟身边，如果离开他，我就会死。”

“这不公平，耀他不是完全没有选择的余地了吗？”  
一旁安静许久的王子终于忍不住大声说:“耀他是人，又不是什么宠物...唔”

“耀，不要听这个笨蛋胡说八道。”  
塞提斯捂住王子的嘴笑道:“想想你们一起生活那么多年，想想那些日子总是有感情的吧！他该不会无聊到想把一个自己不在意的人捆在身边吧，反正我是做不出这么无聊的事儿。”

王耀看着主仆两人，露出苍白的笑容没有在说什么。

 

“我会在后天准时启程回王都的。”  
阿尔再也受不了文森特的唠叨，答应尽快回王都，但是耀的事不解决他就不能一走了之，放任不管他怎么能算是个合格的hero，而且事情似乎也是因为自己才发展到今天这一步。  
在让文森特去休息之后他还是决定去看看王耀，他想得先把他劝回去，自己需要更多时间研究对策。  
当他走到转处时看见王耀已经走过来，他想唤他的名字时惊讶的发现此时的王耀仿佛是被什么蛊惑了一般，表情呆滞，双眼失焦，脚步漂浮如同游魂一般。

“耀，你怎么了？”  
他冲上前去拉住王耀的手时，对方以极大的力道甩开了他，径直地来到窗口。

“危险...”  
阿尔追赶的脚步忽然停下来，因为魔法师已经出现在露台前，夜色中他那双绿色的眼瞳发出骇人的荧光，那是兽目才会散发出的光芒。阿尔与他对视时感到浑身一颤，冰冷的恐惧感缠绕上肢体，他竟然害怕的无法动弹。  
魔法师在王耀的耳边说些什么，然后他的身体就虚脱一般的倒进魔法师的怀里。

“真不好意啊，勇敢的王子，我心爱的孩子可不能给你，希望你以后不要来打扰我们平静幸福的生活。”  
魔法师说着露出冰冷的笑容，那一瞬间他的眼仿佛在说，如果你敢再来，我会杀了你。

“殿下，这是个不错的结局，如果他留下来会慢慢的死去的。”  
塞提斯拍拍王子的肩膀说，虽然对于坚信正义无敌的王子而言这是个沉重的打击。  
他眺望着远处藏青色的夜空，很快的吞没魔法师的身影。

 

 

空气里有树叶和泥土混合的气息，还有鸟儿的叫声，王耀觉得自己睡了一个好觉，浑身的细胞都感到舒畅，还有他想要的味道，魔果甜美芬芳的气息缭绕在唇齿间，他猛的睁开眼睛，亚瑟温柔的笑颜近在眼前。

“耀，满足了吗？”

王耀这才发现，自己手里拿着吃完大半的魔果，身体所感到的舒畅感觉是因为自己再次食用罪恶的果实。他慌忙扔掉手中的果实，一脸惊骇的表情。

“好孩子，这里还有很多很多，不论你要多少我都满足你。”  
魔法师说着，将魔果拾起来放在盘子里，那里面已经有三个果核，王耀看得一阵作呕，但是他的胃却是没有作呕的反应。  
“是不是感到很舒服，这就是果实的力量，只要你不抗拒它，它就不会伤害你。”

“你利用它来控制我，一直...”

“难道你忘记了，第一次哭闹着说要的是你啊！”  
亚瑟撩起他鬓边散落的发丝，手指温柔地滑过他的脸颊笑着说:“我说不可以，但是你哭了好久，于是我给你，那时你一脸满足。我想起那个贪婪的女人，一次又一次为满足自己的口腹，不停地威逼自己的丈夫去偷盗别人的果实，你的父亲因为对妻子的爱丧失道德，盲从于妻子的愿望，他们就是那样普通的既贪婪又愚蠢的人类，他们不明白自己所犯下的罪恶终有一天都会偿还，就像你，耀，你也不明白自己对于果实的偏爱也彻底毁灭你自由的愿望，只要你想活着，就必须将自己的身体灵魂都出卖给我。”

“不，是你种出那样来不停地诱惑别人，我们什么也不明白...”

“你想说是因为无知所以才会那样贪恋果实的美味，这的确也是事实。我没有告诉任何人那是一棵魔树，耀，我也没有告诉你那果实有毒，也没有告诉你关于你的生世。”  
亚瑟笑道:“我是故意的，因为我想你永远只属于我，那种果实比任何方法都有效的束缚你的灵魂，不然你这一次就会为你心爱的王子离开我，不是吗？”  
他吻了吻王耀苍白的脸颊，将颤抖的身体拥紧在怀里。

 

“我没有？”  
他低声地说着，心里委屈又难受，阿尔说的对他是一个邪恶的魔法师，只是朝夕相处的自己没有看出他的真面目。

“耀，只要你不想着逃离，我们还是像以前一样幸福快乐在一起，永远在一起。”

 

5

 

“不可能。”  
王耀细弱蚊声地说。

“什么？”  
亚瑟注视着他的眼睛，“刚刚你说什么，我没有听清楚。”

“我……”  
他觉得害怕，亚瑟在愤怒，不可理喻的愤怒，虽然自己没错，但是现在耀害怕的不敢说出来。  
“亚瑟，我们需要好好谈谈。”

“没有什么好谈的，留在我身边是你唯一的活路。”

亚瑟的霸道无理让他觉得生气，王耀因为愤怒胀红脸。

“生气了？”

他将脑袋埋进被子里不在搭理魔法师。

整整三个月，亚瑟寸步不离地守在塔里，这样的行为无疑让王耀更加愤怒，亚瑟变得神经质，强烈的独占欲让他害怕。他无法理解亚瑟的想法，就算离开高塔回到父母的身边，并不是为了和亚瑟彻底断绝关系，他渴望一点点自由。但是不论如何解释，亚瑟就是不愿意相信他的话，现在他能做的就是尽力无视亚瑟。

 

“你这样使性子到底要到什么时候，整整三个月都在无视我的存在。”  
那天早上魔法师的耐心已经被消磨尽，他抓住耀的手臂，将他困在怀里，“那个笨蛋王子已经离开，你父母本来就是贪生怕死的胆小鬼，没有人会来救你。”

耀不想理会，亚瑟的态度让他失望透顶。

“耀？！”

“放开我。”  
当耀发现亚瑟有亲吻他的意图时恼怒地挣扎起来，挣脱不开时他用尽全力推抵魔法师的胸膛，侧首拒绝和他亲吻，每一次亲吻都会是一发不可收拾的肢体缠绵，现在他没有兴趣。

亚瑟不悦地捏住他的下颚咬上粉嫩的唇，他用力的咬牙，不让湿热的舌头探入自己的嘴里，反抗总是会招来更多怒气，亚瑟的手指加大力气，强迫他张开嘴。  
“呜”模糊不清的呻呤，痛感让他眉头紧皱，眼眶湿润。

手腕被紧紧扼住，双腿被压制，背部抵着地毯没有退后的空间，在强壮有力的身体贴上来时王耀内心反感。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰，放开我！”

“不许拒绝我。”  
亚瑟粗暴的吼着，像是愤怒的狮子，王耀直视他粗暴的眼神，他已经失去理智。

 

因为亚瑟从来都没有对他发怒，所以耀显得不安。

“你说过永远也不会离开我，你说过你只属于我，难道你想像你的父母一样违背自己的承诺？”

“那是你故意诱导我说的，不是吗？”  
那是亚瑟一厢情愿的愿望，是亚瑟诱导出的言语，他对亚瑟刻意欺骗诱导感到厌恶。

 

亚瑟看着他安静一会儿，在放松力道的片刻又握紧，牙齿咬过唇瓣，像是惩罚一般给予他痛楚。  
王耀吱唔着，布料撕裂的声音令他感到无措，很快的，亚瑟就用布条紧紧地捆绑住他的手腕。  
胸前的肉粒被揉捏，手指探进细腻的肉丘里按压入口处，不论是亲吻还是爱抚都变了味，更加像是冷酷无情的调教，就算是这样，耀还是感到身体深处升腾起欲火。  
亚瑟放开他的唇时他发出细碎的喘息，琥珀色的眼瞳不满地瞪视着魔法师的脸，只是蒙上水雾的眼睛饱含情欲而非怒气。  
“耀，想要对吧？我们已经好久没有做爱，现在我好想马上插进你可爱的小嘴里，感受你热情的身体。”  
亚瑟无视对方快速染上红晕的脸颊继续说着羞耻的话他的手指已经探入干涩的小穴，“每次你都很热情喃，总是会紧紧的吸住我，虽然嘴里喊着不要，但是身体又需索无度的乞求更多的欢愉。”

 

“耀，含进去。”

王耀抬眼迷茫地看着他，炙热的顶端触及柔软的唇瓣时他死死的咬住牙齿不松口。亚瑟想今天他就是执战自己的耐性么，魔法师因为他的一而再再而三拒绝而感到怒不可止，捏住他的下颚迫使他张开嘴，将肉棒插入温热黏湿的口腔里。他的下体现在完全被包裹住，不同于后穴的紧密，但是感觉那么棒，他看着那张纯洁的脸含住自己器物的嘴，总是一种难以言喻的淫秽与美丽。

“好舒服，耀，牙齿不要咬，舌头动一动。”

他说着，但是王耀依旧一脸茫然，他只觉得嘴里撑的难受，那粗长的东西却只插入一半，龟头抵在口腔的黏膜上，那种感觉太过羞耻。  
他无助地动了动舌头，舌尖抵住了柱身滑动，像是推拒又如同逗弄一般，他的脸颊染上艳丽的绯红色，眼角浮现泪光。  
亚瑟将炙热往里插入，直到龟头抵住喉头。王耀因此一阵反胃，他的双手被牢牢地束缚住连基本的反抗都不能，只能摇头逃避，在牙齿划过嘴里那炙热的肉块时，亚瑟不禁吃痛的吸了一口凉气，加大力道捏住王耀的下颚，强迫他不能闭合，然后小幅度的抽送起来。  
“唔...”  
王耀发出支吾的抗议声，含着炙热的嘴不能发出完整的声音，深喉的感觉太难受，胃里一阵翻涌。  
亚瑟从来没有粗暴地对待过他，既难受又委屈，眼角流出泪水。起初他的动作还算温柔，但现在可以用残暴来形容，器物总是拉出后又用力地顶入，插入的深度让他难受的想要呕吐。  
“好舒服，耀，我喜欢和你做爱。”  
亚瑟满足地说，自从第一次占有他后，原本对于性事兴趣缺缺的他却对这副躯体产生强烈的欲望。  
亚瑟抚摸着那泛起红霞的脸颊，指腹擦拭着泪痕，他难受的模样使得魔法师也不忍心起来，于是抽身而出，在那时原本因受到刺激后腺体分泌出大量的唾液在他的唇舌与顶端之间牵连出银丝来，来不及闭合的红肿的唇瓣一片水色。  
“耀，舌头伸出来，像以前我做的那样做。快一点，不然我再插进去了。”  
亚瑟的话让他感到害怕，他伸出被摩擦的猩红的舌尖舔弄前面的皱褶，马眼里流出的白灼沾染在舌头上，腥涩的味道漫延开，他侧过头想要吐出来时被阻止，被迫再次舔弄着柱身，就连下面的球体也一并抚慰，吸吮时发出的滋滋水声在安静的房间里回响，说不出的情色。  
他的动作缓慢而又细致，却总是不得要领，不论技巧多笨拙，魔法师感都到无比的愉悦。  
沾满白浊的舌尖，被唾液润湿的性器，在艳丽的唇瓣包裹住前端吸吮起来时舌尖抵住炙热的龟头...  
这真是要命的情色，亚瑟在心里低咒着，按耐不住身体的冲动，想要插入的更深...  
“耀...在用力一点！”  
他的声音因为鼓动的情欲而更加的低沉，带着浓浓的鼻息。亚瑟再次深入一些，在感知他的动作之后王耀的表情惊慌起来，加重吸吮的力道，舌面缠绕而上。  
“对，就是这样，乖孩子。”  
魔法师满意地说着，下腹的热量在不停的聚集，性器在他口腔里肿胀，他抬起耀的下颚，再次插入。

“唔...”  
王耀再次挣扎起来，但敌不过对方的力量，被填满的口腔，发不出抗议的语句，窒息感让他感到眩晕。但是即使被这样施虐般的对待，反复的摩擦使得嘴角都变得麻木，身体却有了羞耻的反应...想要更多。

亚瑟感到顶端一阵酥麻，兴奋的坚挺忽然大力抽出，j射出的浊液全喷洒在他的脸上。  
他扇动着眼帘，不仅是脸上，连口腔也因为刚才的进入而沾满浊液，属于另一个人的气味。

 

“耀，看看你的样子，真色情。”  
亚瑟说着，指腹抹开浓稠的液体，他将虚软的身体抱起来坐在自己的腿上，恶趣味的用魔法搬移镜子。  
镜子里的人眼神迷离，精致的面容上一塌糊涂，魔法师的手指探入嘴中，捉弄他的舌根，唾液与精液混合着不停地从嘴角滑下来，打湿被撕裂的衣衫。他的剥开残存的衣物，按压着早已凸起的充血的肉粒。

“嗯...”  
嘴里发出低哑的喘息，后方感受到后方刚刚发泄过又挺立起来的坚硬，王耀无助地挪了挪身体，这种逃避的动作现在更加像是在挑逗。亚瑟的手从胸口滑下，按压住他的腰部，顶端刚好嵌入其中时怀里的人停止反抗，像是认命一般闭上眼睛默默的等待着被侵入。

“耀，就这么不情愿吗？”  
亚瑟在他耳边问，炙热的呼吸扑打在耳心里引得他一阵颤抖，本来是因为爱恋而产生的情欲，在两厢情愿的状况下放任身体去感受彼此的热情，亚瑟当然不情愿看见对方露出一副抵触的神态。

“如果我说不愿意你就放开我吗？”  
王耀侧目用余光窥探着魔法师的表情，看见亚瑟的笑容。

“当然不会。”  
他正急切的想要再次进入美丽的躯体，将自己的火热狠狠的插入，直到他崩溃的哭喊，直到他因快感模糊了思绪，重复地说着属于自己的话语。  
他拨开衣服的下摆，那里赤裸裸的没有任何的遮掩，亚亚瑟的手握住勃起的性器，在他耳边轻声说:“看吧，你还是有感觉了，很想要对不对，就算嘴里再拒绝，你的身体同样无法经受我的诱惑。”  
他亲吻苍白的脸颊，满意地笑起来。将他的双腿最大限度的打开，私密处毫无隐藏的暴露。

耀双眼失神地注视着镜子里的自己，每一处都无法隐藏，亚瑟轻咬着他的耳垂，嘴角带着一丝恶劣的笑容，双腿被他拉开，镜子里暴露出细腻的肉丘和含着紫黑巨物的穴口，湿润的顶端在那片敏感地带乱蹭，将皮肤染上淫水秽的水色。  
后穴深处泛起一阵痒意，空虚的甬道渴望被充实起来，但是顶端只是轻轻压在穴口丝毫没有进入的意思，顶端的精液随着他恶作剧一般的滑动而将穴口沾湿，这无疑是另一种更加令耀疯狂的挑逗。下腹积压着热量，被握住慢条斯理撸动的性器，空虚的肠道，想要，他的理智在情欲的侵蚀下慢慢消失。  
忠诚于欲望他压下腰身坐下去，将炙热的器官含进体内，魔法师一点没有配合的意思，在这样的情况下只是插入一半。王耀发出难耐的喘息，他渴望深处被填满，内壁被摩擦，但是现在的姿态完全不能。

“亚瑟...”

“嗯，怎么了。.”

“给我！”

“什么？”

“什么， 刚刚不是你想要吗？”

“耀，说你完全属于我，说一遍给我听。”  
亚瑟的手指抚摸他的柔软的唇，但是回应他的却是王耀的沉默，甚至想要挣脱他的怀抱。亚瑟强壮的手臂揽住他的腰身，在他抬起后又用力压下，挺身将炙热送入他柔软的肠道里。  
肉棒全部没入，囊袋拍打细腻的臀部发出清脆的声响。肉壁黏答答的缠上来，绞咬住入侵物，紧致的包裹让亚瑟发出满足的低叹。怀中的人也因这样的充实发出满足惊喘声，半掩的湿润的眼眸 。  
他不急于抽插，而是用指腹按压着结合处紧绷的皮肤，被塞的满满的地方没有留下一丝缝隙，完美契合的身体。  
“耀，你看，你这里咬的好紧。”

王耀睁开眼睛时亚瑟已经缓缓的抽出阴茎又再次插入，他动作缓慢的细心地抚慰敏感的内壁，到达深处快要按压住那柔软的一点时又马上退出，在缓慢插入。

“亚瑟，快一点...”  
这样的刺激无法满足身体的需求，身体里如同蹿过电流一般酥麻，前面兴奋的滴落白浊，身后被填满之后酸痒的敏感点无法被抚慰使他感到焦虑起来。

“你不会离开我，对不对？”

王耀听着魔法师还在执拗于这个问题时皱眉，他不是小孩子，怎么会想要得到这样的承诺。  
“不，不会，我是你的，是亚瑟...啊”

他的话语被拔尖的呻吟声所打断，亚瑟忽然狠狠的插入，压住最柔软的那处，使得怀里敏感的身体一阵颤抖。

王耀的双手紧紧地抓住亚瑟的肩膀，他的身体因为对方的顶弄而不停地起伏，手臂已经用不上任何的力气，靠在他肩膀上，身体的快感快感一波又一波强烈的侵袭，再也无法抑制一声高过一声的呻呤。  
他的双腿被拉起环在魔法师的腰身上，身体紧贴着对方，刚刚射出的精液打湿了他的腹肌，使得两人的身体摩擦变得湿滑起来。  
结合处一片泛滥，肠液与精液的混合物从交合的缝隙滴落。皮肉拍打发出的响亮的啪啪声与交合黏腻的水声，与耀已经染上哭腔的呤叫声交织出淫靡的旋律。

“耀！”  
亚瑟轻唤他的名字，含住他圆润的耳垂，感受怀中人在情欲中颤抖的身体。  
他的内壁那么柔软，紧密的吸附着肉身，他知道耀即将到达的高潮，翻过身来将柔软的躯体放置在地毯上，拉起王耀的双腿搭在肩上，再次猛力的插入撞击前列腺。王耀发出沙哑的叫声，前方射出积累的炙热。  
高潮后痉挛的内壁不停地收缩，按压吸吮着肉棒，似乎要将它绞咬到更深的地方。亚瑟在这样的刺激下马眼处感到一阵酸软，他忍耐不住身体的冲动开始快速而大力的抽插起来。

“啊...亚...”  
刚刚高潮过后敏感的身体无法承受强烈的情欲，他的声音仿佛是被撞碎一样断断续续。  
朦胧的视线分不清真实与虚化，脑海里一片空白，他的意识里只有亚瑟。  
忽然间激烈的律动止住，亚瑟将自己深埋深处，对准那柔软的一点射出大量的白浊...

“耀！”  
亚瑟的头埋在他的颈窝里，感受着发泄后的美妙，他的身体柔软，他鼻尖嗅着那熟悉的体味，现在他满足王耀的温顺。  
当激情归于平静之后王耀的琥珀色眼眸里还带着一丝恼怒，在他的肩膀上重重的咬下去 。

“像只撒娇的小猫。”  
亚瑟虽然被咬火辣辣的刺痛，但是看见他的模样还是笑了起来。

 

 

6

 

阿尔弗雷德是在一天早上来到高塔的，亚瑟因为与城里的朋友有些紧急的事要办，一大早就离开。

“乖乖在家里等我回来。”  
亚瑟吻吻他的额头温柔地说，却悄悄的在他的头发上动用了追踪的咒语。

 

“阿尔，你怎么会来？”  
他惊讶地说，已经过去三个月的时间，他本以为王子已经忘记这件事，毕竟他没有责任冒险的必要。

阿尔笑着从包裹里拿出来一个小瓶子，里面装着银色的液体，闪耀光芒。  
“赛提斯那家伙配出药水，可以清除你身体里的魔果毒素。”

 

王耀看着药水发呆，阿尔将药水递给他但是他却犹豫着要不要接过来，王子看穿他的心思笑起来，将药水塞进他的手里说:“不用马上决定，你可以好好考虑。如果喝下药水你就是普通人，和他就不在一个世界里，不会拥有同等的生命。”

王耀恍恍惚惚地接过药水握在手心里，它的分量很重。

 

“我们还是快一点离开这里，等他回来就麻烦了。”

“可是，我的头发上有魔法，走到那里亚瑟都会知道的。”

“剪掉吧！”

 

头发剪掉了，王耀伸手摸摸自己的头发，他还不习惯，他的怀里抱着装满魔果的篮子，阿尔说在魔果吃完之前做决定。  
掀开车帘看见生活十八年的高塔慢慢的从自己的视线里消失，他的心里像是缺掉一块。  
阿尔带着他去王都，父母已经变卖小镇上的财产搬到王都，为了躲避魔法师，为了和他一起生活，阿尔说父亲曾苦苦哀求他的帮助，如果能救出自己愿意做自己所有能做的事。  
耀对父母始终是心有怨念，他们为了自己的性命而拿自己交换，或者那时他们想就算失去自己也会还有孩子……王耀想到这里总觉得难过，他停止这种想法，相信当时他们只是惊慌无奈中所做出的选择。

 

 

 

 

 

“亚瑟，十八年的时间谢谢你，就算亚瑟你最近做了很多我讨厌的事我很生气，我还是爱你的，但是你如果一直这么偏执我一定会慢慢的更加的讨厌你。我走了，你好好考虑清楚，等你冷静下来能以正常的态度对待我们之间的关系再来找我吧！”

亚瑟将信纸捏在手心里，上面的每一字每一句都让他生气，他偏执地想耀在撒谎，他一定喜欢那个笨蛋王子。  
他拾起地上发丝，一缕一缕，最后全都编织在一起。

 

 

 

“我这是在干什么？”  
亚瑟再次懊恼地说，在耀离开的第三天他就找他所在，所以他在接下来的这一个月时间里克制住自己冲进去惩罚那对夫妇，把耀强行带回家的冲动，只是坐在这里默默地看着他。  
亚瑟知道强行带他回去又会像上次一样，于是他努力的克制自己。  
他辛辛苦苦，从换尿布开始养大的孩子啊，他倾注了所有感情。

“这些可恶的人类，怎么总是盯着我家小耀。”  
亚瑟看着那个和王耀谈话的年轻人时捏碎了手中的杯子，而且这已经不是第一个。

“亚瑟，杯子和你没仇。”

“我会赔偿你的。”  
亚瑟恶狠狠地瞪了眼身旁的基尔伯特，说:“再给我来一杯。”

“是。”  
基尔伯特已经被老婆调教的成一个标准的服务生，一脸堆笑地说:“只要有银币就成。”

 

王耀给客人量完尺寸，然后回过头看向对门的蛋糕店...亚瑟，你能不能隐藏的好一点，没事不要整天盯着我，你要是来道歉就大大方方地道歉，要是放不下面子就滚一边去。

“hi，耀！”

王耀回过头看见王子阳光灿烂的笑容，不耐烦地问:“阿尔，你怎么来了？”

“来看看你过得怎么样，那个魔法师有没有再来找茬。”

“王子怎么这么闲，国家大事不用管？”

“你说话怎么越来越像像文森特。”  
王子清了清喉咙一脸正色说:“下个月我要去参加皇家晚宴，为此需要一件能百分百衬托本hero英姿的礼服。”

“哦”王耀无精打采地应一声说:“只要你保持微笑不说话就显得英姿飒爽。”

“我听着怎么像在嘲笑我。”

 

“您想多了，进来我给你量尺寸。”

“好。”  
阿尔下意识地朝咖啡店望去，露出得意洋洋的笑容。

 

“亚瑟？”  
伊丽莎白一脸不耐烦地看着在自己店里蹲一个月的魔法师，虽然有付钱，但是天天对着这张别扭的脸，嫉妒的情绪低落的情绪充满整个店里，她有点受不了了。  
“你能不能坦率一点，大男人的磨叽什么。”

“是他不对，抛下我离开……”

伊丽莎白手中的托盘狠狠地砸在魔法师的头顶，“没有人愿意被关在关一辈子，你就算害怕也不能囚禁他啊！”

“我爱他啊，这个世界这么险恶丑陋，耀又单纯善良，很容易被坏人欺骗。”

“好好好，你有一大堆的理由，你是对的。”  
伊莎应和着，指向对面，“看看，要是不还在这里磨叽跟人跑了可不要哭。”

 

亚瑟望过去，手里的杯子再次碎掉，那个家伙，量个尺寸靠那么近干什么，他是想抱住耀吗？等等，难道量尺寸都是这样，以前都是在屋里自己没看见。

伊莎无奈的叹息，亚瑟暂时是没救了。

 

 

“耀，你怎么了？”  
母亲温柔的声音在耳边响起时耀才回过神来，对母亲笑说:“没事儿。”

“那里不舒服不要自己忍着，要告诉妈妈。”  
她温柔地摸摸孩子的头发，因为失而复得所以显得如此珍贵，对王耀她显然比其他的孩子显得偏爱，想要弥补自己翻下的错，想要将十八年没能给他的爱全给他。

“好的，妈妈。”

“在多吃一些肉，你太瘦了。”

“嗯。”  
王耀看着盘子里的美食想起亚瑟，自己不在他有没有好好吃饭，说实话亚瑟的厨艺真令人不放心，还有房间也不会好好整理，总是把调制魔药的材料弄的四处都是。想到这些，王耀的心情变得复杂起来。

“妈妈，如果爸爸犯错了你会原谅他吗？”

“会啊，爱一个人也存在包容。”  
做母亲的第一次察觉到什么，她感到惊讶，但是孩子神色平静，什么都没有显露。  
“有时候总是应该聆听自己的内心，最初的愿望是什么？”

“是永远在一起。”  
王耀低不可闻地说，露出释然的笑容。

 

空荡荡的篮子，魔果已经吃完，他拿出药水来，最终还是放回原位，必须决定啊！但是不是现在，过一天，两天，三天……在自己要死掉的时候。  
“我总不能自己回去，那样他一定会变本加厉，不会在让我出来。”  
耀低声地叹息着，这不是不能容忍，却是难以容忍。

 

第二天早上，王耀发现自己的床头多出一颗果实，拿拿起来，上面还有露水，像是刚刚采摘的。  
他闻着，那香甜的气息，轻轻地咬一口。  
那之后每一天早上他都会收到一颗魔果，而送果实的人始终来去无踪，没有留下一丝痕迹。

 

 

 

夜幕缓缓降临，城市又被黑暗笼罩，在午夜时刻街道上一片安静。  
他听见一些细微的动静之后立马闭上眼睛，熟悉的气味与脚步声。

亚瑟从打开的窗户进入，将手中的果实放在桌上，他走到床边，借着朦胧的月光看见他安静的睡颜。虽然说白天那个笨蛋王子又来了，但是似乎只是谈谈而已。亚瑟心里有些害怕耀喜欢上那个白痴王子，但是强行带回去又会引来怨恨，亚瑟无奈的叹息，然后俯首亲吻他的额头，轻声说:“晚安，我的耀!”

亚瑟已经到了窗口，王耀睁开眼睛时，他想叫他的名字又觉得惊动父母会引来不必要的误会。于是他冲过去抓住他披风的一角，在对方的带动下一瞬间身体失衡整个人都跌出窗外，亚瑟慌忙转身抱住他下坠身体缓缓地升上天空。  
“危险，你怎么不注意一点。”  
亚瑟心有余悸地说，如果自己没有抓住他的话会很危险的，他是魔法师可不是能起死回生的神。

怀里的人抬起头来，他在笑，笑容浅浅的，那双琥珀色的眼瞳在映照着月亮的光芒而熠熠生辉。  
“小时候每一次我顽皮的想要自己翻出塔楼，你都抓住了，我绝对相信亚瑟。”  
王耀说着，手臂环上他的肩膀。

“你现在都十八岁…快十九岁，不能像个任性的孩子一样。”  
亚瑟神情不自在地说着，但是久违的看到他的笑颜，魔法师的心也跟着温柔起来，将他的身体横抱着起来一脸可怜地请求：“耀，我们回家好不好？没有你我觉得好寂寞。”

 

王耀这些天也原谅亚瑟，虽然说当初的事情总是有错，不论是父母还是欺骗他的亚瑟，但是当他回想起那些一起生活的日子时，就不愿意在执拗于亚瑟的欺骗，毕竟他爱他，就算他的世界不再只有亚瑟一人。  
“等到早上和爸爸妈妈告别，要不然大家又说邪恶的魔法师半夜诱拐了别人家的儿子。”

“反正我一直都是邪恶的魔法师…”

“我不想别人这么说。”

“好。”  
亚瑟在王耀那期许的目光中点头。

 

“谈恋爱也不错，对吧，文森特。”  
阿尔看着空中漂浮着的相依相偎的两人痴痴地说。

“您的父王知道您的想法一定会很高兴。”  
骑士一脸欣慰地说，王子已经到了成婚的年龄，但是还做着他的英雄美梦喃，一点也不关心自己的问题，这可真令人不安，毕竟他们需要一个成熟稳重的王子，将来才能肩负起一个王国。

“我可不想娶那个什么公主！”  
阿尔弗雷德坚决抵制包办婚姻。

“啊！真是该死，我怎么忘记了，伊莎公主在途中被怪物劫持了，国王要您回王都准备带兵去营救公主殿下。”  
文森特惊叫着拍拍脑袋，责怪自己怎么能把这么重要的事都能忘记喃。

 

“公主被劫持了，还是怪物！”

“是。”  
文森特一脸黑线，看着王子那双闪闪发亮，仿佛能冒出星星的眼睛…他就知道会这样。

 

“阿尔他怎么了？”  
被刚才的惊呼声所惊动，空中的两人已经发现偷窥的王子与骑士。

“不要理那个笨蛋，耀！”  
魔法师爱怜地亲吻他柔软的肌肤，将他紧紧地抱在怀里，对于那个笨蛋王子，虽然不论怎么看，王耀也只是把他当朋友而已但是他依旧觉得心里酸酸的。

“亚瑟，不要这样，好痒！”  
王耀推了推埋在自己颈窝里的脑袋，他的气息刺痒了皮肤，亚瑟抬起头来吻了吻耀的唇，将他拥进怀里。

“一直要这样在一起，耀。”

 

很久很久以前，森林里住着一个邪恶的魔法师，他喜欢伪装成人类的模样在城市里游荡，引诱无知的少年。  
有一天魔法师遇到了裁缝店老板的儿子，对他一见钟情，魔法师每天在夜幕隐藏下从窗户偷偷潜入他的房间带走熟睡的少年，将他关进高塔里。

“所以后来喃？”  
孩子抬起头问母亲，“他如果一直被关在高塔里真是可怜。”

母亲笑了笑继续说:“总会有英勇的王子去拯救他，故事里都是这样的。”

孩子笑着说，“我也要成为英勇的人，去拯救他。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”  
母亲温柔地亲吻他的额头。

“晚安妈妈。”  
他闭上眼睛想要做一个梦，梦里的自己已经长大……

“事实是魔法师和少年幸福快乐地生活在一起，虽然偶尔也会吵架。”  
伊莎轻声地说，关上灯合上卧室的门。

“老婆大人，你不觉得你的睡前故事不大适合小男孩吗？”

“我这不是故事啊，这事实。”  
伊莎笑着说，总不能捏造事实说什么“美丽的少女”。

 

end


End file.
